sci_fifandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Тёмный рыцарь возвращается
«Тёмный ры́царь возвраща́ется» ( ) — третий фильм из новой серии о Бэтмене. История создания Президент по продукции Warner Brothers Джефф Робинов надеется, что фильм выйдет в 2011 году.The Wall Street Journal — Warner Bets on Fewer, Bigger Movies Нолан не стал обещать, что будет работать над следующим продолжением, объяснив это тем, что обычно он не берётся за следующие проекты сразу же после того, как закончил фильм, при этом заметив: «Та ли это история, которая в течение пары лет так будет держать меня в эмоциональном напряжении, что мне захочется сделать ещё одну? Это наиважнейший вопрос. Если говорить более поверхностно, то хотелось бы спросить: много ли люди смогут назвать третьих фильмов какой-либо серии, которые бы получились хорошими?» Он добавил, что он вернулся бы к работе над «Бэтменом», только если бы нашёл нужное направление для развития сюжетной линии, но опасается, что в середине съёмок обнаружит, что это окажется не тем, что нужно.Ain’t It Cool News — Nolan Talks DARK KNIGHT Blu-Ray, A 100,000 Person Screening Of The Film (Featuring Live Q & A w/ Nolan), TDK Sequel, And More!! Несмотря на свою неуверенность на возвращение к работе над продолжением, к декабрю 2008 года Нолан написал заготовку сценария и сделал некоторые примечания к ней.- USA Today — For now, Nolan and Batman will rest in 'Dark' glory Позднее, в декабре Алан Хорн подтвердил, что переговоры с Ноланом о третьем фильме всё ещё продолжаются, но никаких подборов актёров не проводилось, и он категорически опроверг все подобные слухи.Collider.com = Exclusive — Alan Horn, The President of Warner Bros, talks DARK KNIGHT, GREEN LANTERN, and More Гэри Олдмен уверен, что Нолан вернётся,Comics Continuum — The Dark Knight’s Future а Бэйл заявил, что он вернётся, если Нолан вернётся тоже.Christian Bale talks 'Dark Knight' follow-up and 'Terminator Salvation' Олдмен намекнул, что в третьем фильме Гордон должен будет «выследить Бэтмена».IESB — Interview: Gary Oldman Talks The Dark Knight Он также предположил, что злодеем следующего фильма может быть Загадочник.MovieWeb — Will Chris Nolan Recast the Joker for Batman 3 or Will the Riddler Take His Place? Нолан объяснил, что пока он занимает кресло режиссёра, он не включит Робина в киносерию, потому что Бэйл, пока что, играет «молодого Бэтмена», что означает, что «Робину в этих фильмах не место».[http://www.superherohype.com/news/batmannews.php?id=3189 Superhero Hype! — Nolan on Robin in Batman Sequels] Кроме того, Нолан считает, что ввести в фильм Пингвина будет довольно затруднительно, объяснив это тем, что: «Существуют некоторые персонажи, которым будет очень легко поймать в сети того Бэтмена, которого мы сейчас вам показываем. А Пингвин должен быть очень хитрым.»Esquire — Q+A: Christopher Nolan Кейт Бекинсейл выразила интерес к роли Женщины-кошки,Rotten Tomatoes — Beckinsale On Catwoman, Wonder Woman, And Her Bond Girl Offer в то время как слухи отдают эту роль Анджелине Джоли. Джули Ньюмар, которая играла роль Женшины-кошки в телесериале в период с 1966 по 1967 гг., сказала: «Анжелина должна получить роль.»Back Seat Cuddler — Angelina Jolie is rumored to play Catwoman Дэвид Теннант и Брайан Остин Грин выразили желание играть роль Загадочника.Digital Spy — David Tennant craves 'Batman' villain role MTV — From 90210 To Gotham City? Brian Austin Green Makes Pitch For Riddler Casting Аарон Экхарт сказал, что с большим желанием вернётся к своей роли в продолжении фильма, если его попросят, хотя потом он подтвердил, что на переговорах с Ноланом, ещё до смерти Хита Леджера, режиссёр решил, что Двуликий — мёртв.Heather Newgen — Aaron Eckhart on Two-Face Майкл Кейн отметил, что исполнительные лица студии заинтересованы предложить роль Загадочника Джонни Деппу, а роль Пингвина — Филипу Сеймуру Хоффману.MTV — Michael Caine Says Johnny Depp Is The Riddler, Philip Seymour Hoffman Is The Penguin Позже Хоффман опроверг этот слух.MTV — ‘Dark Knight’ Update: Philip Seymour Hoffman Responds To Casting Rumor, ‘I Don’t Know If I’d Be A Good Penguin’ В феврале 2009 года председатель совета директоров Time Warner, Джефф Бьюкс, обсуждая свои надежды относительно нолановской киносерии «Бэтмена», заявил: «Тёмный рыцарь» был (на данный момент) вторым по прибыльности фильмом в истории. Исключая «Титаник». Очевидно, что мы собираемся сделать из этого больше, чем «Тёмного рыцаря». Посмотрите на «Гарри Поттера». Просто фантастика, обладать такой киносерией, которая длится так долго. Мы хотим сделать тоже самое с «Бэтменом», «Суперменом» и, возможно, с «Шерлоком Холмсом». С добавлением новых персонажей продолжения фильмов также хороши, как и первые фильмы серий. Раньше такого не было. У Warner теперь больше опор, на которых держится стратегия выпусков фильмов, что очень сильно увеличивает наши возможности по производству и распространению. Мы думаем, что исполним задуманное на период 2009—2010 гг. На грядущий год у нас есть более четырёх огромных опор. The Business Sheet — Ready For «The Dark Knight» Parts III, IV, V and VI? }} Примечания Ссылки Категория:Фильмы по алфавиту Категория:Фильмы США Категория:Фантастические фильмы Категория:Фильмы-боевики Категория:Фильмы о Бэтмене